The Found Family
by hpwitch666
Summary: Summery is in the author's not at begining of chapter. pairings: HarryHermione, RonHaily, LilyJames, GinnyDraco
1. letters

AN- Hi. This story is about Harry getting his parents back, finding out he has a twin sister, him getting together with Hermione, and Ron and Harry's sister getting together. They defeat Voldemort and everyone starts there own family. I will probably make a series outta this or make this a really long story. Depends on the response and where my muse takes me. Review please.

disclaimer- i do not own harry potter i wish i did cause then i could have harry and ron all to me

chap 1 the letter

Dear Harry,

How are you? I miss you terribly. By the way, happy birthdauy. I have a very special present for you . Part is that I got permission from Dumbledor for u to come to my house for the rest of the summer. Ron won't be there, he's in Romania visiting Charley. I'll be there at 4 today. Be ready by then or I will hex you.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. I have something important to tell you.

P.P.S. Mum and Dad will not be there so I'm driving. And I'm not that bad.

Harry couldn't believe it. An entire month alone with Hermione.

Dear 'Mione,

Can't wait to be there. It's gonna be really cool. Come on, tell me the secret. Please.

Love,

Harry

Hermione laughed as she read Harry's letter. She put it in the box that contained every letter that Harry had ever sent her. She loved him.

'God I can't stop thinking about him. I love him more than anything. I'm going to tell him' she thought. Then she looked over the spell again.

She was planning Harry's present. Then she said the most words in the world. 'Besides the killing curse and I love you' she thought. She then focused all her energy into the spell. There was a big flash of light and all of a sudden there were threee people in the middle of the room.

AN-There you go. r&r

disclaimer part 2-I don't own Harry Potter but I own Hailey. Hands off her.


	2. Yound love

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or any lyrics in this story

_**CHAPTER 2**_

'Oh my god. It worked, the spell actually worked' 'Mione thought excitedly.

The three people standing there were a woman and two men. The woman had red hair. The man next to her had glasses and short messy black hair. The man next to him had long black hair.(can nebody guess who they r)

The next day, Harry woke up early. He showered, put on some nice clothes that actually fit, and attempted to brush whis messy hair.Harry sighed as he threw down the comb,"What's the use," he said after 10 minutes of struggeling. Then he went down stairs with a smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about, boy," his uncle snarled.

"My friend is picking me up so I can stay with her fir the rest of the summer."

"And don't even think of saying he can't go cause I'm here early." came a voice from the door way.

"Mione," Harry screamed as he ran to her and threw his arms around her.

"It's good to see you too, Harry. Come on we have to go."

So they went outside to her car.

"When we get to my house I have some people I want you to meet, Harry, ok?"

"Yes, Mione. What did you want to tell me," Harry asked. Mione blushed.

"Okay, I'll tell you," she drew a deep breath. "I love you, so very much, Harry."

"Oh, Mione. I love you too." Harry said and then he drew her into a deep kiss.

"Come on, Harry, let's go home," Hermione said and then the drove to her house. Which was surpisingly close to the Durlsey's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile

"Oh, James, what if Harry doesnt like us? What if he doesnt believe it's us," Lily asked in histarics.

"Lily, relax," Sirius said(the voice of reason, o wait sry thats remus) "he'll believe it's us, well he will be shocked at first."

"Lily, Sirius is right. Don't worry, honey," James said.

"I know, you're both right. But I just can't help thinking he'll get mad and blame us for not being there when he needed us. And what about Hailey? We don't even know where she is or if she survived. I'm a terrible mother," Lily said as started crying.

Then the front door and in walked Harry and Hermione.

"Mum? Dad?"

disclaimer- i do not own harry potter or evanescence or ne other music artist if there r lyrics that dont belong to ne body there my own creation and hailey and her group of friends belong to me


	3. Hailey

Chapter 3

Some where in the U.S.A, a young girl who was sleeping, not very peacefully I might add, was woken up by a banging on her door.

"Hailey Jane Potter! You best get your lazy ass outta bed now! We're going to miss the flight, so come on," a boy named Austin yelled.

"Ok, ok, I'm up. Now SHUT THE FUCK UP," Hailey screamed.

"Such fowl language," Ausin said as he shook his head and walked away.

Hailey laid there for a minute trying to figure out her strange dream. ' Why is it always a green flash' she thought. She then decided that she might as well get ready so she got out of bed and went to her bathroom. Her bathroom was painted midnight blue with a crimson red shower curtain, rugs, and toilet cover. And since she loved to sing in the shower, she had a shower cd player. She put in Three Days Grace and chose one of her favorite songs and stepped under the water.

'Why do we have to go to England anyway? It's so stupid. Who would think of have a forgien exchange program in the middle of a war? Who elected the school board anyway,' she thought as she washed her hair. Sure it was something to be excited about. England had lots of beautiful castles and lots of history. And she was born there. But why did have to be for school? And why the hell did they have to leave on her birthday?

She then got out and went into her bedroom and put on a black mini skirt with chains and studs and a black halter top. She then but on dark red lipstick, black eyeshadow, and black eyeliner. Then she opened up her jewlery box and put on some dangly skull earings.

"Opps, almost for got to put on Mom's necklace," she said. Her mom's necklace was her only link to her mom. She looked at the picture on her dresser. The only picture she had of her family. The two proud parents were smiling up at her holding two babies barely a year old. Then Hailey walked over to the crib at the other end of the room and picked up the two twins inside.

"Now listen very carefully you two. Mommy has to go away for a few months. I want you guys to be very good for Aunty ok. Andrew take good care of Emmily. And if anything happens to me in the next few months, you have to stick together and take care of one anther. I lost my brother when I was your age and I don't want that to happen to you guys. But don't worry, I'll be back around Christmas," she said close to tears. She felt like she was leaving them for ever. Then they started crying. Hailey sat down in the rocking chair and sang the a lullabye to get them to go to sleep. After that, she tucked them in. "I love you two. Goodbye.

"Well, I'm ready" she said, and she picked up her suitecase, backpack, messengerbag, and cd player and cd collection and went out the door.


	4. familiy

_**Chapter 4**_

After reuniting with his parents and Sirius, Hermione showed Harry to his room. It was beautiful. It was painted red and decorated with the Gryffindor colors. Harry was in awe.

"Do you like it, Harry," Hermione asked. Harry just looked at her wide-eyed with his mouth opened.

"You did this for me," he managed to choke out. She nodded.

"I love you," Hermione said. She wrapped her arms around him.

'Yes, go Potter' that annoying voice said to Harry. 'Go away' he told it. "I love you too, Mione."

They hug for what seems like forever. Neither wanting to let go. Hermione let go first, saying that he needed to get unpacked and she needed to go make dinner. This left him to ponder what just happened. Well, there wasn't much to ponder. She said it first, he said it back. The feeling was the same. But did it mean the same to her? Of course not. She was girl it meant more to her. Realizing that during all this thinking that he got done packing, he went to help Hermione. But he kinda sorta got distracted.

When he was passing the door to the room that belonged to his parents, well, he heard stuff that no child ever wants to hear. He listened for a minute and then ran in disgust to the kitchen. Hermione turned and looked at him cause he caused such a disturbance.

"Harry, what ever is the matter? You look all flustered," she said.

"I finished packing and was coming down stairs when I passed my Mum and Dad's room. Let's just say that they are having a very good time," Harry said blushing. Hermione may be a very smart girl but it took her a minute to process what Harry was saying. She then blushed as much as he did.

"Oh. Um. Wow. Uh, ok. That's, um, that's very interesting," Hermione was at a loss for words, for once. Then Sirius decided to make his presence know to the whole house by coming into the kitchen laughing his head off very loudly.

"Wow. Kids, trust me, you don't want to go upstairs anytime soon. We should just leave Lily and James alone. We can just leave them some food for dinner. It's best not to disturb them right now. ha," he said between fits of laughter.

"Sirius, we already know what they're doing. I was very unfortunate enough to overhear them," Harry said blushing once more.

"Oh, ok then. So what's for dinner?"

Hermione, glad for the change of subject, said, "Well, I'm making homemade pizza. It's pepperoni, sausage, and Canadian bacon. It's going to taste really good."

Sirius, seeing this as the perfect time to tease her(an-moron, he's going to get it) said, "Wow, I never knew you could cook. Guess you're never to old to learn something. I thought that when ever you cooked, Mione, you thought that the food was done when the smoke detector goes off. Here's a hint, the food is done before that particular buzzer goes off."

Hermione looked like she was going to burst into tears. Harry went over to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders and was saying positive things about her cooking since he's tried it before.

"Sirius, apologize to Hermione now," said a now fully clothed Lily.(an-Yay Lily to the rescue) Harry saw his mother and father in the door way and turned away blushing like mad.

Lily seeing this turned to Hermione, "Um, Hermione, what's the matter with Harry?"

"Oh, Um, he sorta heard you and Mr. Potter."

Lily and James blushed and then paled. Lily was first to speak, "You heard us? I thought James put a silencing charm on the room. James?"

Lily turned to look at James accusingly with her arms crossed over her chest. James, knowing that very evil look, turned even paler. "Oh shit."

"Well, Prongs, looks like you're in the dog house. You might not get any nooky tonight," Sirius said. Everybody looked at Sirius and glared at him. Then everybody burst out laughing.

"Well, I guess it is pretty funny," Lily admitted. "I mean, I can't see how I actually believed that James would get the charm right without me helping him."

Everybody laughed even harder. But then James realized that she was making fun of him.

"Hey."

They all laughed until their sides hurt. Then the oven timer went off, signaling that the pizza was done. It was so delicious that Sirius had to take back what he said about Hermione's cooking ability. Harry sighed. 'So this is what being in a family feels like' he thought to himself. He really liked the feeling.

AN-Hope you liked it and had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. I can relate to Harry's experience. See, I was stuck on what to write next, then I thought back over my childhood and that same situation came to me, except that I was trying to sleep. So, now all you people have to do on your part is click that little button on the left handed corner and review. Come on now, click it. :click: Bye. See you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Hailey and her friends were on the plane to London. All of them could barely contain their excitment. All of the people on the plane were a little nervous. It was almost everybody's first time on a muggle thing like a plane. Brooms are much better.

"So, Hailey, are you excited," Hailey's other friend name David asked. Hailey looked up from her book.

"Oh yeah, Dave. I'm so excited and I just can't hide it," she said monotonously. She knew she was born in London and was hoping to look into that. "I can't wait to get to Hogwarts. It's much better than our crappy school. At least they have it where they live there and can get away from their families. To think, just to live in a castle. It must be awsome."

She started to daze off. Austin noticed and started waving his hands frantically in front of her. To no use. Liddy, short for Lydia, snapped her fingers by her ear. Hailey looked up at once. She said her apoligies and went back to her book.

"I for one, can't wait to get to Hogwarts," Dave started. "I heard that Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, goes there. How cool would that be to meet him?"

Hailey looked up when the name Potter was said. "Oh yeah. Really cool. Not. He's just a normal boy who has friends and wants to left alone. He had a hard life. If you see him leave him alone. He probably didn't ask for the fame or any of it. But I heard about his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. I read about them in the paper. That Granger is supposed to be very smart. I wouldnt want to mess with her. And then there's Weasley. I saw his picture a couple times. He's really cute. Either way. That is one trio of friends that I'd rather not deal with. You mess with one and the other two will fight back. Like we do."

The others remained silent. They were all hoping to get an autograph. Hailey wasn't, but she was going to talk to him. She felt complete sypemtathy for the boy. She hasn't even met him and she feels like she knows him. Why is it that she felt so drawn to the Boy Who Lived? And another thing, why did they share the same name? That thought has always haunted her.

"Man, I can't wait to get there and show those Britts what real rock is! They think they know all there is cause the Bettals were a hit but they don't," Austin said enthusiastically. Everyone nodded their heads in responce.

Liddy added her own thoughts. "I know. I am like pyshced. I want to visit some of the castles and all the stuff here too. That would be awsome."

Hailey smiled as she watched her friends go on and talk and goof around like they always do. Normally they would talk about pranks to pull. Like that one time while Dave was in the shower, Hailey and Austin put green food coloring in his shampoo. Oh, that was a classic.

Then she thought about where they were staying. Apparently, Potter boy's friend, Granger, had a huge house. But not all of them. Only Hailey and her friends. Everybody else was split up and going to other kids that go to Hogwarts. It was like a foriegn exchange program.

A voice came on the intercome overhead, "Attention passengers, we are now arriving at London International Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare to land. Thank you for flying U.S. Airlines."

After that, everyone got off the plane and got their luggage. Waiting for Hailey and her friends was Harry Potter, his parents, and Hermione Granger. Hailey's mind surged. Memories that she never remembered making came back to her. She stepped foward with a hand extended.

"Hi. I'm Hailey Potter. These are my friends Austin, David, and Liddy," she said. Each person nodded and said their greating as she said his or her name. "I take it your Hermione Granger, the person we're staying with."

"Yes. This is Harry Potter, his parents, Lily and James," Hermione said politly. "Come on, we'll go."

They all crammed into a mini van. Hermione driving with Liddy up with her. Mione was discussing Hogwarts and what she read in Hogwarts; a History. Then Lily and James were in the next seats. Then David and Austin, talking about everything. Then in the last seats were Harry and Hailey. There was an akward silence between them.

Harry took the plunge. "So."

Hailey responded likewise, "So."

"So, do you like Quidditch?" Harry asked that thinking it to be the easiest.

"Oh yeah. I love Quidditch. Do you play it for school?"

"Yeah. I play Seeker for Gryffindor. Do you play it for your school too," Harry responded glad to find something.

"Yes. I play Chaser," Hailey said. "So did your dad play it too when he was in school?"

"Um, yes. He played Chaser too. I think." Harry was having enough trouble trying to converse with this girl. He couldn't shake the memory of his parents telling him who this was after Hermione said the names of the kids staying with them.

:flashback:

_"Harry, we need to talk," Lily began. "One of the girls staying with us this summer, her name's Hailey, well she's your twin sister._

_"I have a twin sister? How cool is that?" Harry was so excited. He couldn't wait to meet her._

_"Harry, pay attention to this, for it's very important. We have talked to Dumbledor, and he does not think it would be a good idea to tell her yet. She doens't know. She probably doesn't even know she has a brother," James said carefully. Harry nodded._

_"But Dad, couldn't we drop hints to her? I mean she'll probably wonder why we all have the same last name," he said. James and Lily shook their heads regretfuly._

:end flashback:

Harry made a promise to himself that he would get to know her and at least try to be her friend. Mabe, hopefully, she'd find out the truth.

"We're here," came Hermione's ringing voice from the front. "Do you want some help with your bags?"

"Sure," they all said at once.

They all went inside. Hermione gave them the tour of the house, and then shown them where she, Harry, his mum and dad, and Sirious were sleeping. Then she showed everyone to there rooms. Hailey got her room last. She was pleased to find that it was by Harry's and Hermione's room.

When she pushed open the door, she found a lilac painted room with purple furniture and a big four-poster bed.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Hermion," Hailey said warmly. "Purple is my third favorite color."

"I'll let you settle in. Would you like someone to help?" Hailey shook her head. Hermione walked out and closed the door. Only to replaced by Harry.

"What do you need, Harry," she asked as she opened her trunk to put her books and other stuff like a photo albem on the tall bookshelf that Hermione putt in her room.

"I just wanted to see if you needed anything," he began. She shook her head. "Well do you neeed any help."

"Sure. Do you want to help me put these books away," she asked. He nodded and sat down. He picked up some of the photo albems.

"What are these?"

"Well, some of them are of me and my friends. Some are just pictures I took of places where we went. And then one is of my familey. Well not my adoptive family."

"You have an adoptive family?" Harry was surprised.

"Yes. My parents died when I was little. I live with a foster family."

Harry looked inquizitive. "Don't you have other family?"

"Yeah. I have an Auntie Viv in the States. She was my dad's sister. Then I waas told that I have some family here. I want to find them. She's my mom's sister too. All aunts. Can we please talk about a more pleasent subject?"

"Sure. Let's see. We've talked about Quidditch. We've talked about families. What else is there to talk about? I know. What type of music do you listen too," Harry asked.

"Punk, rock, and most types of metal. Some country and pop," she said without thinking about it. Hermione's voice drifted up the stairs.

"Harry, could you please come down here and help me a minute?"

Harry sighed. "Coming dear. Well, nice talking to you, Hailey."

She smiled and nodded. "Mhmm. Bye."

He walked out and shut the door. "Goodbye, sis."

AN-Was it ok. Was it long enough. Four pages. I'm so proud. Ok so tell me what you think of it. Please click the button and review, flames accepted. Bye till next time.


	6. charactor bio

AN- Hey. Sorry to dissappoint you but this is not a chapter. You know how there is a few chapters with Hailey and her friends but they don't give a lot of background? Well, I have written up bios of Hailey, Austen, David, and Lidy. So I will post them. I just thought it would be good to have an understanding of them. I'm going to talk a little about them before or after there bio to tell why they are the way they are. Yeah so here you go.

Hailey. She is this awsome girl. She also happens to be Harry Potter's twin. She may never find out but she might. Or mabe she knows. I'm taking special care with Hailey. I don't know why she just seems special. A lot of her charactoristics she gets from her parents. Some she gets from her friends. And a lot of times, there her own.

Hailey

full name-Hailey Jane Potter

age-16

hair-long black with iced silver tips and blue, red, and purple streaks in it

eyes-emerald green

hight-5'6- 5'7

other apperence info-long legs, medium bust, thin, goth/punk image if u havent noticed

birth place- somewhere in europe

grew up-all over america with her foster family but now lives with friends lives in America

family-none to her knowlidge but has a aunt in America who was her dad's sister who she visits sometimes

schooling-wizarding and muggle schooling

bday-7/30/80

personality-loyal, u can depend on her, brave, funny, head stronge, sort of dark, loving, willing, sometimes depressed, smart, witty, cunning, independant, short tempered, not very trusting, hot headed, jokester, drama queen, sarcastic

instrument-leadsinger and can play almost all instruments

nicknames-Hail, raven, Emerald, chicky

Hailey's best friend. Sure all of them are very good friends, best friends even, but Hailey and Austin always had a comfort in each other and could connect. Austin is a major part in all of the other three's lives.

Austin

full name-Austin Jacob Evers

age-16

hair-red with black tips, short and spiky

eyes-purplish red

hight-6'1

other apperence-lean, kinda muscular, goth/punk image

birthplace-unknown

grewup-all over america with a foster family but now lives with friends

family-none just his friends and a photo of his folks

schooling-wizard and muggle

bday-10/22/80(thats my bday, i couldnt think of a month and date so i just gave him mine hope thats allright im have trouble writing these bios so if im stuck i give them something of mine which state i was born or bday or i color or a personality trait i bet some of u d the same)

personality-depressed at times, dark, fun, easy going, loving, caring, brave, loyal, independant, smart but sort of dence, witty, cunning, jokester, sarcastic

instruments-backup singer, guitar, bass, drums, keyboard

nicknames-night hawk, spike

I want to do a little more on David then I'm going to do for the rest. David has a family, much unlike the others. His family isn't excactly good. His father beats him and his brother and sisters consantly. His mom is always cusssing at him. He finds much solice when near his friends. I will have a hard time writting his charactor because it is a declectate thing.

David

full name-David(Dave for short) Lee Williamson

age-17

hair-black short and straight

eyes-brown

hight-6'3

other apperence-lean, chistled, scars all over his body, always has a few bruises on his face and body from his dad or from being reckless and getting hurt, punk/rocker/goth image

birthplace-iowa(i live here)

grew up-all over America

family-his awful parents and siblings but his friends give them strength

schooling-wizarding

bday-12/13/79

personality-loner, untrusting, depressed, sucidal at times, troublemaker, jokester at times, misunderstood, witty, shy, cares for his friends, dark, loyal, sort of smart mostly street smart, sarcastic

instruments-drums

nickname-vamps(he has an obession with vampires)

Ok. Last one. Liddy. I don't know how her charactors going to be. She might be sorta be like David in some ways, and like Hailey and Austin in other ways. I never really have used four ocs in one story, so it's kinda hard. If you've noticed, I've given them all some of the same traits. So they are really close that way.

Lydia

full name-Lydia(Liddy for short) Crystal Baker

age-16

hair-long blond with pink streaks(i just remembered i did that once my hairs blond to it was supposed to come out purple well thats what the box said hers was intentional)

eyes-blue

hight-5'4

other apperence-thin with a medium bust wide hips punkish image

birthplace-Colorado

grew up-all over America

family-adoptive family cause her family died in a fire when she was 3

schooling-wizarding

bday-4/17/80

personality-shy, troublemaker, jokester, misunderstood, witty, loyal, smart, sarcastic, funny, brave, easy going, loving, caring, drama queen


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6 **_

Harry followed the sound of Hermione's voice, which was oddly not coming from downstairs but from her room. He wondered why on Earth she would need help there. His hand paused at the doornob before turning it and pushing open the door.

Hermione lay on the bed. She smiled as he walked over to the bed. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry. What do you want," he asked. She looked thoughtfull.

"You," she said and then kissed him full on the mouth. They stayed lip locked until they needed air. Harry started kissing her neck. She moaned his name. His hands traveled down to her chest and started massaging them.

He went back to kiss her mouth. 'I like snogging' Harry thought.

Hermione moaned into his mouth. She broke the kiss. "Harry, we should stop. I don't think we should go anyfarther."

Harry nodded though he had a sad look to his face. "Yeah, you're right. As always."

She huffed and slapped his arm. She looked at the time. The clock read 5:30.

"I guess we should get supper. I don't feel like cooking. How 'bout we order pizza," she asked curiously.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go ask what everyone wants on their pizza," he said. They got up and called everyone to the living room.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Ok everyone. We have decided since this is our first night having everyone here that we order pizza. We'll make a party out of it and have junk food and watch movies."

Everybody cheered. Hermione cleared her throat again. She took out a piece of paper and and a pen and wrote down names of people so she could put the type of pizza they wanted.

"I want sausage," said Sirius.

"We want Meat lovers," said James for him and Lily.

Austin, Liddy, and Dave wanted pepperoni. Hermione and Harry wanted pepperoni.

When asked what she wanted, Hailey stated matter of factly, "I will have pemerment ice cream with mustard. What?"

Everyone looked at her wide eyed. She sighed. Austin jumped in and said, "Hailey, those arn't pizza toppings. Man, you have to stop watching Teen Titans."

"I know. I just wanted to see everyone's reaction. And I'll never stop watching Teen Titans. I'll have a pepperoni," she stated. Then she gasped and asked in the sweetess voice, "Can we have breadsticks? I love breadsticks so much."

Hermione never thought of this. "Uh, sure."

Harry looked thought full. "Ok, so this is going to be a party huh? How 'bout Hermione orders the pizza, Mom and Dad gets the junk food, Austin and Dave will get some blankets and pillows and stuff like that and lay it on the floor, Sirius will get the silver wear and plates, and Lyddia, Hailey, and I will go to the movie store down the street and rent some movies and grab some pop from the gas station?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. They all went to their tasks. Harry found out what everyone wanted as a movie genra. Well not the girls coming with. They'll just pick one out. After getting three movies that the others would like, Harry turned to the girls and asked what they wanted to see.

Liddy wanted to see Most Love Dogs, that had recently been released. So they got it cause they didn't have a romantic comedy yet. Hailey wanted a different kind of movie all together. And not the nasty kind of movie for any sickos. She said she wanted to see Return of the Living Dead, which is a grusum, gory, slash and gash, scary horror flim even by my standerds and I don't scare easily. Harry looked surprised but Liddy didn't. She explained that Hailey has a fansination with horror flims and watches them all the time, specially at night.

Hailey looked embarrased. "Yeah, so. So what if I like to watch horror movies. They're better than those romance movies you always watched."

They bickered all the way to the gas station and home. 'They bicker more than Ron and Ginny.' Harry thought. When everthing was set up, Harry told everyone what they were watching, Austin and Dave didn't look surprised when told what the girls had picked out. The pizza arrived, the pop and food set out and they all settled down on the blankets and pillows.

They only watched 3 movies. The clock said it was ten o clock. So they all went up and got into their pjs.

Harry was the first down. He was wearing golden snitch lounge pants with a Gryffindor jersey. Then his parents and Sirius came down. Each of them wearing sweatshirts and pants. Then Austin and Dave came down in their favorite football teams' lounge pants; Bears for Dave and Packers for Austin. Hermione and Liddy came down together; Hermione wearing a pink ankle length nightgown and Liddy wearing a pair of black and pink striped pj. Hailey came down a half minute after them in pink Happy Bunny lounge pants with the bunny saying "I'm not listening." and a black Linkon Park sweatshirt.

Hermione leaned over and wispered into Harry's ear, "You look so sexy in that."

"Thanks. You look cute in that too," he replied huskly. She giggled. James heard the exchange and walked over.

"Now, now you two. Wait to flirt till after we go to bed. Then you can do what ever you want. Just use a condom," he said. They looked at him in shock and blushed so hard that it would do justice to Ron's blush. So that's pretty hard. Everyone burts out laughing at the teens embarresment.

"Shut up," Harry yelled.

Sirius yawned and streached as he said, "I'm tired. I'm gonna turn in."

He said his goodnights and headed up the stairs. Everyone else stayed downstairs for they had drank a bunch of caffine.

"Ok, now what should we do," Lily asked. "I don't want to watch any more movies."

There was a pecking at the window. Everyone looked over to see tow owls.

"Who's could those be," wondered Hermione outloud as she went and lent them in. The envelops were addressed to Austin and Hailey.

Austin spoke up. He handed Hailey's to her. "Those are my family's owl. My mom said that she would send us our scores when they had arrived. Hailey, your dad must have given yours to my mom."

"Oh my god. Austin, you open it. I can't bear to look," she gave it back to him.

"What scores are you talking about," Lily asked curiously. Hermione was curious too but didn't voice it.

"Oh. Well, Austin and me go to muggle school as well as wizarding. And in highschool, we're juniors by the way, when you're our age and when you're a senior, you take test called SATs or ACTs. We just took our SATs. It stands for Standerardized Acheivement Test. It's something that colleges look at. If you get a high score it's really good. Oh Austin please open mine and tell me the bad news," Hailey said dramatically. Austin opened it and looked shocked. "Is it awful?"

He thrust the paper in her hand and said, "Look for yourself."

She screamed and threw her arms around him in a giant hug. "Woohoo! 1,400!"

All her friends cheered. Now they didn't have to hear her worrying about it. Till next year. Then Hailey grabbed Ausins letter from his hands and tore it open.

"How did I do," he asked. She smiled.

"Better than I thought you'd do." She stated and paused for affect. "1,000."

There was cheering again. Austin wasn't that good at school but he was on the 3.00 honor roll. So he had a B average.

Austin looked satisfied with his score. "Well would you look at that. 1,000. It's good. Not as good as your's though. You could get into Harverd with that kind of score."

"No I could not. Well, yes I could. But, they just don't look at your SAT score. They look how well you do in a school setting like getting your homework done on time or how you interact with your peers. Plus you need a lot of money to go there. Like NYU. It cost a lot," she said. "You should write you mom and tell her. I'm sure she'd be really proud."

"Yeah, she would. Are you taking the ACTs this year," he asked. Hailey nodded. "I'm not. Too much studying. I've done enough for the SATs. Well, I'm gonna go write that letter and then turn in. Night everyone."

They all chorused, "Good night."

Hermione looked thoughtfull. "Are these ACTs and SATs similar to the OWLs and NEWTs?"

Hailey nodded. "We are still waiting on OWLs. I hope we get them soon."

Half an hour later they trudged up the stairs. Everyone was in their rooms but Harry and Hermione.

He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She closed her eyes and moaned. He pulled back. "Night, my love."

"Night, Harry. Love you too. See you in the morning," she said.

He went to his room. Once his head hit the pillow he fell asleep and had happy dreams.

:dream seqence:

The house was dark. Not a light on. The doors were locked. It seemed like on one had lived in it for years. The grass was uncut and there were vines creeping up the walls.

Suddenly, there was a burt of light as a fire came to be. The fire engulfed the house instantly.

"No!" She screamed and ran towards the house. She started pounding on the door. She found out an unlocking spell would work. "Please, god, no. Let them be alright. Can anyone hear me.?"

There were hundreds of cracking sounds. She turned around and screamed. A swarm of Deatheaters had appraited.

"Somebody help me! Please," she screamed hoping someone would hear her and come to her rescue. One of the Deatheaters raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavera," he shouted. The green light came rusing toward her.

:end dream seqence:

Hailey shot up panting heavily. She shivered. The dream was vivid. It was so real. She quietly climbed out of her bed, opened the door and went to Austin's room. She tried to open his door silently, she really did but to no avail. He woke up from it anyway. He knew something was wrong. He had grown used to her coming at all hours of the night and coming to his bed. She had done it ever since the were little kids. When she had a nightmare she would come to his bed and crawl in.

"What's wrong," he asked. She stayed silent. "Was it a nightmare?"

She nodded. He sighed as he scooted over and lifted the covers signaling her that she could crawl in.

"Thanks," she murmered.

"You're welcome. Now what was it about this time," he asked. She drew in a shaky breath and started to tell about the dream. Soon she drifted to sleep. Austin soon followed.

Hermione woke everyone up at 8:30 sharp. When they didn't find Hailey in her room, Liddy and Dave went to Austin's room. They threw open the door grabbed some pillows and started hitting Hailey and Austin with them. They woke up to find them selves in a akward position which consisted with her on top of him and her legs on either side of his. They woke up like this several times so it didn't faze the four friends. Then everybody parted companies and got dressed.

Everyone me in the living room. Lily was wearing a pair of jeans and a floral patterned shirt. James, Sirius and Harry were wearing t-shirts and jeans. Hermione was wearing a pink tank top and a pair of white shorts. Liddy was wearing a yellow tank top with a pink fairy and a knee length black skirt. Austin was wearing a Greenday t-shirt and skater shorts. Dave was wearing a Fallout boy t-shirt and skater shorts. Hailey was wearing a black t-shirt that said "Watch more anime" on it and blank pants that had chains on it.

"I was thinking that instead of spending hours cleaning this mess, us adults would use magic to clean it," Lily said. Everyone nodded.

James had to ruin it. "Honey, why don't you do it? You know that me and Sirius were never good at those kind of spells."

Lily muttered something under her breath that sounded something like, "Lazy prick." Then she mutter the spell and the house looked like new.

An owl flew in. It was Pig, Ron's owl.

"Look, Mione. Ron sent us a letter," Harry exclaimed.

Dear Harry and Mione,

How's your summer going. Mine's going brillently. Well, I just wanted to say hi. I know my letter's short. But now I have to go and denome the garden. Again!

From,

Ron

"Well, he's right, it's a small letter. I'll write him back for the both of us," Mione said.

"Ok, let's finish those movies," Harry said. So they watched the movies. Even Return of the Living Dead. Which scared everyone except Hailey.

By the time they were done, it past two. So they went out for lunch to the Leaky Couldren. After an uneventfull lunch, they went to show Diagon Alley to Hailey, Austin, Dave and Liddy. They visited Fred and George at their shop. Everyone left with a bag full of stuff. Then Hermione dragged them to Florish and Blotts. She left with a bag full of books. So did Hailey. All tired out they went back home.

They departed company to put their perchases away and take a rest. Harry went to Mione's room. He opened the door and saw her asleep on her bed. He went and crawled in next to her and fell asleep.

AN-Ok, so how was it. I would have it up last night, but when I clicked off and saved it, I didn't click yes like I thougt I did. I clicked the no button. So I had to Type half of it up again. So I'm sorry. I'm sorry if it sucks too. It might. Cause I was trying to make it a long chapter but it didn't work. I made it to page 6 though. So I'm happy. I think this chapter is pretty good. Some action, some humar, some romance, some for everyone. Tell me if you have any ideas. And tell me if you want something different. I might have them go to a dance club in the next one. So that's your preview. Now it's time for you to do your part and review. Click the button. Byes till next time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 The Club**

Moans and thumps could be heard throughout the house. The occasional screams as well. It had been like this all afternoon. Lily and James were at it again. It had been the same way last night. No one had gotten an once of sleep. But it wasn't Lily and James who kept everyone up. Oh no. It had been everyone's all time favorite couple, Harry and Hermione.

There was another particularly loud moan. Harry made a disgusted face.

"If they keep this up, I'll have a bunch of little brothers and sisters running around," Harry exclaimed. Hailey giggled.

"What would be so bad about that," she asked.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Little kids are great. They are so cute. Until they decide its fun to go into your room and destroy your make up and CDS," Hailey said angrily.

"That happen to you," Hermione asked. Hailey nodded. Hermione turned back to Harry. "I think it'd be neat if you parents have more kids. Hailey's right, they are cute. Until they learn to talk back."

"I don't know about that," said Sirius from the arm chair by the fire. "They tried having kids after Harry was born. Lily got pregnant, but she lost the baby. Although, that was with Voldemort on the rise. So the mediwitches said that the cause was stress but never found the actual reason. She might not be able to have more."

"Oh my god. I never knew that," Harry exclaimed.

"Of course you wouldn't," Sirius said. "They didn't tell anyone about it. Well, sept me, Remus, and Dumbledore."

"And to think. You could have been a big brother," Dave said.

"Yeah. Could've taken them out flying," Harry said dreamily. The house got quiet. "Oh thank gods. They've stopped."

"Damn. I was going to see if I could join them," Sirius said, disappointed. Everyone looked at him in horror. "What? A man's got to get his kicks somehow."

Harry jumped up and ran to his room yelling, "Gross, gross, gross!"

"Pain is a cleanser," Hermione shouted after him.

"Hermione," Harry said a few hours later that night, After his parents came down from their little romp fest. "I'm bored. Let's do something fun tonight."

"Like what, Harry," she asked.

"I don't know," he said after a few moments thought.

"Let's go to the dance club that just opened up," Hermione said. Harry, James, Lily, Sirius, Hailey, Dave, Austin, and Liddy raised an eye brow at her. Harry kissed her cheek.

"That sounds like a great idea, love," he said. Hermione smiled.

"Great let's get ready," she exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

An hour later everyone met in the living room dressed in their finest clubbing wear. Yes, even the adults. They're not that old. Lily was wearing a short baby blue squen dress with her hair in curls. James was wearing a pair of jean and a black button up shirt. Harry was wearing a pair of jeans and a button up green dress shirt. Hailey was wearing a pair of tight black pants and a low cut dark-green tank top with her hair up in high pony tail. Dave and Austin were wearing the same thing as James. Liddy was wearing the same thing as Lily except hers was red. Hermione wearing a short pink skirt with a white sparkly tube top and had her hair straightened. Sirius was not dressed as he was not going. Something about popping in on Lupin to give him a scare.

"Come on let's go. This place is supposed to be really good," Hermione said with enthusiasm. They piled into the van. They pulled up to a huge building that had lots of music pounding coming from it. The line to get in was long. But when the bouncer seen Hermione get out of the car, he let them come ahead of the line and go in without id checks.

"Old friend of the family's," she explained as they walked in.

"Any person that can get us into a club without id checks is like family to us," said Dave. Hermione giggled.

"Happy to help," she said. They walked out to the dance floor and started dancing. A fast paced song came on and Hermione started grinding her hips into Harry's. Harry's eyes widened. He never thought Hermione could do something like that. She turned around and winked at him.

"Hermione, if you don't stop doing that, I'll end up taking you in front of everyone," he whispered in her ear.

"Good," she said. "Maybe that was my plan."

I drive these brothers crazy,  
I do it on the daily,  
They treat me really nicely,  
They buy me all these ice-ys.  
Dolce & Gabbana,  
Fendi and then Donna  
Karan, they be sharin'  
All their money got me wearin'  
Fly gearrr but I ain't askin,  
They say they love my ass 'n,Seven Jeans, True Religion's,  
I say no, but they keep givin'  
So I keep on takin'  
And no I ain't taken  
We can keep on datin'  
I keep on demonstrating.

They all joined the crowd, all becoming one giant circle. Grinding upon each other. Hermione and Harry were having lots of fun and really getting into. Hermione turned out to be a great dancer and knew all the words to the songs. Harry seemed to be good to, no matter how many times he had said he couldn't dance.

"I'm a make, make, make, make you scream. Make u scream, make you of my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump. My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely lady lumps," Hermione kept singing into Harry's ear.

I met a girl down at the disco.  
She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
Lets spend time not money.  
I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,  
Milky, milky cocoa,  
Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight.  
They say I'm really sexy,  
The boys they wanna sex me.  
They always standing next to me,  
Always dancing next to me,  
Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.  
Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
U can look but you can't touch it,  
If u touch it I'ma start some drama,  
You don't want no drama,  
No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama  
So don't pull on my hand boy,  
You ain't my man, boy,  
I'm just tryn'a dance boy,  
And move my hump.

After a few more songs, they walked over to a table to take a break and ordered some drinks. Nonalcoholic ones, of course. Well, just for the kids. After an half hour, Lily and James were hammered. And Harry thought his parents were the best drunks. They were hilarious.

"Harry, did we ever tell you how I got Lily to go out with me," James asked. Harry shook his head. "Well, exams just got over and we won the house cup. The house had a party. Someone had spiked the butterbeer. Anyway, one thing lead to another and me and Lily were racing each other up the dormitory stairs."

"Ok, I really don't need to hear anymore," Harry said. Of course with the high of being drunk comes the fall from it as well.

"Harry, I'm really sorry we weren't there for you," Lily said. "All I ever wanted in life was a son and daughter. I wish I could have seen you on your first day of Hogwarts. Or have heard the first words you said."

Hermione looked at Harry worriedly, "Harry, maybe we should get them home. They don't look so good."

He nodded and put his mom's arm around his shoulder, "Will you go get the car? Ok. Come on, Mum. Let's get you out of here."

"Oh, but I don't want to go. I thought we were here to have some fun," she wined. He walked her out to the car and went back inside to get James. He pulled his dad out of the chair and put James's arm around his shoulders.

"Man, your heavy," he muttered under his breath. He put James next to his wife. "They aren't going to be feeling good tomorrow."

"No they won't be," said Hailey. "I bet we might have some hangover potion somewhere. Man, tonight was fun. We should do it again sometime."

"Oh yeah. Let's get wasted while we're at it. All of us," said Harry. "Even you 'Mione."

"You wish," Hermione said. "What are you thinking of doing while we are drunk? Getting me to bed?"

"No," said Harry. "Well, maybe that would just be a plus."

"Why are we talking about getting wasted anyway," Hermione asked.

"I don't know," said Harry stupidly. Hermione slid into the drivers seat and started the car.

"Buckle up everyone," she said.

It was around midnight when they walked in the door. Harry and Hermione supporting James and Austin and Dave supporting Lily. Harry picked up a note off the table in the entrance hall.

Dear everyone,

I'm staying the night at Remus's house. Won't be home till later tomorrow night.

See ya then,

Sirius

"Ok. Some help he'll be," said Harry. "Ok, let's see if we can get them upstairs to their room. On three. One. Two. Three."

They slowly but surely walked up the stairs and placed the sleeping adults in their beds. Hermione led Harry into her room and onto her bed.

"Did you have fun tonight," she asked.

"Mhmm," he said. He looked down at her. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Yeah," she said as she smiled. "And you're very sexy. You that, right?"

"Hermione, what's gotten into you tonight? You've been acting very different," he asked.

"Certanly not you," she said seductively. "But we can change that."

AN-I know. It's short. And I hate to leave it there. But I just really want to get this story updated because it's been so long. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I swear. And I will put some H/Hr stuff at the very beginning of the next chapter. It'll pick up right from there. Again. I'm sorry that its so short. Review. And please don't report me for putting lyrics in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 Emergency **

"Hermione," Harry said, shocked out of his mind. "Did you have some drinks too?"

"No," she said simply as she climbed on top of him. "I just love you. I want you."

"Her-" he was cut off by Hermione kissing him. He responded like any other boy and kissed her back. She started to grind against him . His pants got uncomfortably tight. Hermione started to run her hands up and down Harry's thigh and Harry moaned into her mouth. Harry ran his hands up and down her sides and along her breasts. Hermione started to unbutton Harry's shirt.

But then Hermione's body suddenly went limp and her eyes closed.

"Hermione?" Harry shook her. "Hermione? Wake up. Please."

No response. Harry laid her on the bed and ran to his trunk and took out the mirror Sirius had given him.

"Sirius," he shouted. Sirius's head appeared in the glass.

"Yes, Harry. What do you need," he asked.

"Sirius, something's wrong with Hermione. I need you to get Dumbledore and get here as fast as you can," he said urgently. Sirius nodded and vanished. Harry ran to his parents room to awake them and tell them what happened. They snapped out of their drunken confusion and raced into Hermione's room while Harry went to alert Hailey, Austin, Dave, and Lyddia.

Professor Dumbledore arrived with Sirius a few minutes later. He took one look at Hermione and paled. He said, "We need to get her to Madam Pomfrey."

He took out a ordinary looking soup can from under his robe and muttered, "Portus. Grab onto this everyone. Good. Three. Two. One."

They were whisked away in a sea of green. Harry's knee's buckled as his feet touched down. Sirius picked him up and he looked around to see the not to uncommon Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey came rushing into the bed area.

"Oh my goodness," she said, looking down at the girl. "What on Earth happened?"

Everyone looked at Harry. He sighed, "It's a long story.

"We got back from the club and put Mum and Dad in bed. 'Mione and me went into her bed. She was acting really strangely. She said she wanted to do "'It"'. So we started kissing. And then she fell unconscious."

"Hmm," was all Madam Pomfrey said.

"Can you help her," Harry asked.

"Well, I can try."

Madam Pomfrey ushered everyone out of the wing and into the waiting area. Harry started pacing back and forth.

"Harry, it's it soon to start pacing," said Hailey. She got up and guided him to a chair at the far end of the room. "Sit. Chill. Nothing will happen to Hermione. I promise."

He looked at her. "Thanks. That helps a lot."

Hailey smiled. "Your welcome. You know, everyone is right. You do look like your dad. But you have your mom's eyes. But it's weird, in a way we sort of look alike."

"Yeah, we do. But I don't see it. Everyone says I look like them. In a way, it sort of annoy's me. But I also take it as a compliment," he said. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I wish I knew what is going on in there. I wish I knew what was wrong."

"Some things we are not meant to know. Everything that happens, happens for a reason. It's the way that the Beings Above us let us know that we don't have everything figured out and that they're in charge. It stops us right in our tracks."

Madam Pomfrey emerged from the Hospital Wing and motioned for Harry and Dumbledore to follow her. Hermione's still body lay on a bed covered in a thin, white sheet.

"Is she ok," Harry asked. Madam Pomfrey did not speak. "Is she? Tell me the truth."

"I don't know," she finally said. "I don't what she was poisoned with, so I don't know how to treat her."

"Poisoned," Harry half yelled. "What do you mean poisoned?"

"I think someone may have slipped something into her drink while you were at the club or whatever it was," Madam Pomfrey said slowly. "Did you say she was trying to have sex with you?"

Harry nodded. She paled. "Oh, dear. I know what's wrong. Some one has slipped a potion in her drink that makes someone aroused. But if taken in large quantities, it will kill the person. The first side effect is what has happened to Miss. Granger. If we don't act fast, we'll loose her by tomorrow morning."

"No," Harry whispered. He walked out of the wing and dropped into a chair. Lily came and hugged him. The tears just came and Harry cried like no tomorrow in his mother's arms.

"Oh, Harry dear, what's wrong," she asked.

"Hermione's going to die," he said in between sobs. Lily looked over at James in worry.

"Sh. It's going to be ok," she said softly. "Dumbledore, can I take him home?"

"Certainly," he said and conjured a porktkey. She said her thanks and touched the shoe. She and Harry were transported home. Home home. Godric's Hollow home. Of course this is what Lily meant when she said home. And Dumbledore knew it. He's a very smart man. Lily sat down on the living room couch with Harry.

"Mum, what am I going to do," Harry asked. "I need her to live. I can't go on without her."

"You really love her don't you," she asked quietly. Harry nodded. Lily smiled and took a ring off of her left hand. It was her engagement ring. "Harry, I want you to have this. James gave it to me when we were your age. When he asked me to marry him, it was the happiest day of my life. Ask her when the time is right. She will make it through this. I know she will."

"Thanks, mum," Harry said.

"Oh, your welcome, baby," she said. "That's what I'm here for. Come on, I have something I want to show you."

She led him out of the room and up the stairs. They finally stopped at a small room. Inside, there was two tiny cribs, one blue, one pink. Harry gasped in aw.

"Is this," Harry started to ask. Lily nodded. "Wow. My crib. My teddy bear."

He picked up a grungy bear and hugged it and sighed. Lily smiled. She walked over to the little book shelf and picked up a little blue book. Harry looked at curiously.

"What's that," he asked.

"This is your baby book," she said. "In it are your firsts. Your first words, your first smile, everything. It's magic, so it records everything. I want to see what your firsts were that I wasn't around to see. But let's see them at Hermione's. They should be home by now."

Harry nodded and grabbed a pink one too, "Let's take Hailey's. Find out about her too."

Lily drapped an arm around her son's shoulder's and led him downstairs. With a small pop, they side-along appraited to Hermione's house. Everyone was at the house sitting silently in the living room.

"I'd better owl Ron. He should know what happened," Harry said, pulling away from his mom.

"Don't you think it would be easier to floo him. Then it wouldn't take so long to get ahold of him," said James.

"Yeah, good thinking," Harry said. He walked over to the fire place and took a handfull of floo powder. He shouted," the Burrow."

Mrs. Weasly was hurrying around the kitchen, obeviously cleaning up from dinner. She spotted Harry's head in the fireplace.

"Oh, Harry, dear," she practically shouted. She hurried over to the fire place. "How are you?"

"Not good," he said. "Somethings wrong with Hermione. Is Ron up? May I talk to him?"

"Sure, just a moment," and she dissapeared upstairs. She reappeared with Ron at her side.

"Harry, mate, good to see ya," Ron said and he squatted down by the fire. "What's up?"

"Ron, it's Hermione," Harry said, trying to fight back the tears. "She got poisoned. And.. and she might die. She might be gone by tomorrow morning. And I don't know what to do. I don't want to loose her, Ron. I love her too much."

"Oh, no," Ron said. "I'll be right over."

"Right, see you in a few," Harry said and pulled his head out of the fireplace. "Ron's coming over."

"So I finally get to meet this Ron you keep talking about," James said. He pulled Harry under his arm and ruffled his hair. "So when are you going to be asking the lucky fellow out, huh?"

Harry gasped, "Dad!"

AN-So, how was it? Good? Bad? Very bad? Please tell me. I was really good and didn't take that long to update. I know, it's short. But what would you rather have? It take forever to update and the chapters be long or it not take as long to update and the chapters be shorter? Well, please review. I won't update unless I get 15 reviews. Got that?


	10. Chapter 10

_italicsdream sequence_

**bold thoughts**

normaldialog

underlinedlyrics

Last time:

"Right, see you in a few," Harry said and pulled his head out of the fireplace. "Ron's coming over."

"So I finally get to meet this Ron you keep talking about," James said. He pulled Harry under his arm and ruffled his hair. "So when are you going to be asking the lucky fellow out, huh?"

Harry gasped, "Dad!"

**Chapter 10 Recovery **

With a cloud of ash, Ron arrived about a half hour after Harry spoke with him. He walked towards Harry and gave him one of those macho-man, cool guy hugs.

"Hey mate. How are you holding up," Ron asked. Harry sighed.

"I'm not the mess I was before and I'm not drunk, so I guess I'm holding up just fine," he said with exasperation. The two friends shared a chuckle. They sat down on the couch. Ron's face darkened and he lowered his voice.

"So, any word on how she is doing?"

Harry shook his head. A huge flame appeared in mid-air and a beautiful, red, phoenix came into view. Harry instantly recognized this as Faux, Dumbledore's phoenix. He grabbed the letter that was is it's beak and tore it open with anticipation.

"Speak of the devil. Go on, Harry, read what it says."

"Dear Mr. Potter,

Come to Hogwarts quickly. Miss Granger has awoken.

Signed,

Dumbledore

Headmaster"

Harry let out a sigh of relief. Hermione was going to be ok. Everything was going to be alright. Even though Hermione was sick for only a few hours, it seemed like ages and if you looked closely at Harry's face, it looked as if he aged in those short hours. There were dark circles under his eyes. And those brilliant emerald eyes had lost there shine and were now replaced with emptiness and loneliness and where also bloodshot. Thin lines had appeared over his face. Those signs of aging had always been there, one gets those when one has had a hard life like Harry has had, but they only had been able to spot because Harry might loose the only thing in his life that mattered. If he didn't have her, he'd give up all hope. When his hope was gone, so was the whole wizarding world's. Voldemort would win. Harry's will to fight was slowing diminishing. And there was nothing that would stop it.

"Well, what are we waiting for? You-know-who to show up? Let's go," Ron shouted. He was very eager to see Hermione. He had the tiniest hint of a crush on her. But it didn't matter, Hermione and Harry were together and the loved each other deeply. And besides, he had Lavender, or at least he thought he did. He had the strongest feeling that she was cheating on him. There were these rumors about how she was sleeping with Dean Tomas, who happened to be one of his friends, and many of the other guys in his year and seventh year. Ron was considering dumping her on the train back to Hogwarts at the start of term. He didn't want to be with someone who cheated on him. He wanted what Harry and Hermione had. If one of them died, the other would be a minute behind them. **That's real love**, he had thought. Harry grabbed the floo powder off the fire place.

"Hogwarts," he shouted after he threw the powder into the fire, Ron right behind him. Harry all but ran to the Hospital Wing, the sound of his shoes hitting the floor and his gasps for air resounding off the walls. He burst through the doors and stopped in his tracks. There was his Hermione, sitting up, bright eyed and smiling when she seen Harry. Harry walked over to her and put his arms around her. He started running his fingers through her hair and saying her name over and over under his breath.

1.hold on to me love  
you know I can't stay long  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?

"Ah, Harry I see you have arrived," said the Headmaster's weary voice from the doorway. He made his way over to the couple. "There is, uh, something that you should know. Miss Granger is going to be taken to St. Mango's for treatment. Just because she's awake does not mean she is better. But, Harry, I'm afraid you cannot come with. You won't be able to see here until she's better. It won't be long, just for a few days. Do you understand?"

Harry didn't respond. He hung his head. **She's not better yet? I won't get to see her?** A million thoughts rushed through his head.

closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there

"Harry, do you understand?"

Harry nodded his head mutely. He didn't want this to happen. If Voldemort was behind this, Harry swore he would have his revenge. Even if had to hunt him down the four corners of the earth or from hell and back, he would have his revenge.

Hermione hugged him close and whispered into his ear, "Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright. You'll see. It's going to be fine. I love you."

Harry looked into her eyes and smiled weakly, "I love you, too."

They held each other close until the old headmaster said it was time to go. The two gave one another one last kiss before Hagrid came in and hoisted Hermione out of her bed and carried her out of the room. Dumbledore noticed the sad look on Harry's face and smiled. Harry saw this smile and became very angry. **Why the fuck is he smiling**, he thought.

"Ah, Harry, I think it is time for you and your friends to stay at Headquarters. Go to my office and use the fireplace to get back. Tell your parents and Sirius that there will be a Order meeting tomorrow afternoon. Remus and Alaster will becoming to pick you guys up at midnight. I suggest you hurry and pack. Oh, and I believe that you friend Mr. Weasly is waiting very patiently outside for you. See you tomorrow. Goodnight," with that, Dumbledore left the Wing to wherever in the castle he was going. Harry trudged through the castle with Ron at his side. There was an awkward silence from Ron, as he was unable to find words that would comfort his friend.

2.Fall into sleep  
Fall into me  
I have a dream  
But nobody cares  
Nobody wants to listen

_It was a dark place. A very dark place. Harry stood alone in a single circle of light. A sound came from somewhere to the right. He whirled around to face it. Suddenly, the room was full of dim light. Harry was surrounded by people. He couldn't make out who they were, their heads were hung and a shadow over their faces._

_"You're to blame," one said, as it lifted it's head. It was Ron. "You're to blame for all of this."_

_All of the people's heads lifted, their eyes glazed. They were all people Harry loved and cared for. They all repeated over and over in unison, "You're to blame, you're to blame." _

_"What? No. No," Harry yelled. He twirled around as they kept saying it. "NO!"_

_He broke free of the circle and ran for the door. They chased after him. Harry ran and ran and came to another room that was completely dark and bumped into a hooded figure. The figure and turned around. Voldemort._

_"You're to blame," was all he said and then there was a flash of green light._

Harry shot up in bed. He was drenched in sweat. He looked over at the clock. It was only midnight. He's been at Headquarters for one week. Today he was going back to Hogwarts. Today was the day he'd get his Mione back. He's parents had been offered jobs at Hogwarts. James is to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Lily the Potions. Snape was fired because he was drunk during a summer class. **Good riddance.** They are getting a house built on the grounds to live in and Harry can stay during the weekends and summer. So could Ron and Hermione. He sighed. **What did that dream mean? Am I really to blame for everything? I wish Mione was here. She'd know what it means. **Harry laid back down and tried to get some sleep. But only did he realize it was not a good idea.

Dreams of mourning grief  
Dreams of disbelief  
Dreams of tragedy

_Harry was standing in a chapel filled with friends and family. He looked down to see he was in a tux. He looked to his side and seen Ron and the Weasley boys, minus Percy, in tuxes as well. A piano started to play a wedding march and the doors in the back of the room opened. Everyone stood and gasped at the sight. Hermione stood there in a beautiful white dress. She seen Harry and smiled as she made her way slowly down the aisle. They said their "I do's" and the scene faded. _

_Harry now stood in a graveyard in front of a headstone. He moved aside the tall grass to read the inscription. 'Here lies Hermione Potter: Beloved wife and mother and most brilliant witch of her age. May she rest in peace._

_"This can't be," Harry said to no one._

Harry woke with a start. **What is it with the death dreams?** He looked at the clock again. It was five-thirty. He decided he might as well get ready now before everyone got up and before it was impossible to get into the bathroom for hours. So he grabbed his toiletries and clothes and headed to the shower. **I'll talk to Dumbledore about the dreams when we get to Hogwarts. **Harry, now dressed, walked down to the kitchen to start some coffee, he's started drinking it, to find he was not the only one awake.

"Hey ya, Harry," Hailey said, looking up from the Profit and taking her headphones off.

"G'morning," he replied. "Anything happen?"

"Huh," she asked not understanding. Harry nodded to the paper. "Oh. Uh, just some people died in a deatheater thing. You want to read this. Oh, I forgot about that letter."

Harry took the paper and read the front page.

"_Ten muggles dead and thirteen wizards and witches dead and 5 injured in a deatheater march. The Ministry of Magic has informed the Profit that suspects have not been apprehended. The scene of crime was located in downtown London at the Leaky Cauldron yesterday, August 30th. Anyone who has any information should contact the Ministry at once. For more of this article, please turn to page 3."_

"That's a shame," Hailey said as she was reading her letter. "So many dead. Bet they didn't even find what they were looking for. They didn't find you."

"Jeeze, that makes me feel so much better," Harry retorted. "Is that a letter from your home?"

"Yeah," she replied absent-mindly as she took some pictures out of the envelope. "Oh, they're growing up some much."

"Your kids? Can I see?" Hailey told them all about her kids. And who their father was. Twins, too. Imagine the probability of that. "Wow, they look just like you."

"That's a good thing."

"What are their names again?"

"Emily and Andrew. They'll be one in December. I miss them"

Harry sighed as he handed the pictures back. "Listen, Hailey. I think there's something you should know. You and me are..."

"Good morning all," said James brightly as he and Lily walked in.

"You to have the worst timing in the world you know that," Harry said in frustration. "And what are you so happy about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," James said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, ewe," Harry said. "My poor virgin ears."

"Oh like your ears are virgin," James said.

Hailey tried to suppress a giggle but failed. "You guys are the weirdest family I've ever seen. I mean Harry and James act more like two brothers and Lily's raising both of you."

"Are you all packed," Lily asked. Both nodded. "Well everyone's up and moving. Dumbledore said Hermione will be at the train station and her stuff's already at Hogwarts. Ok, Harry? You can stop acting depressed and worried."

Five hours later they arrived at the train station. Harry look wildly around for Hermione. When he finally spotted her they ran into each others arms kissing like no tomorrow. They walked back to the group hand in hand smiling like crazy people.

3.Just remember that it's gonna be alright  
and you'll see we can have it all  
can't you see that I'm right here waiting, looking  
back at you  
you and me, we've got nothing to lose. Oh Yeah!

"Now I'll stop," Harry told his mom. It was nightfall by the time the reached the school. The ride was uneventful except for Ron falling asleep and have a "very good" dream. Harry ran to the bathroom and got some very cold water from the sink and splashed it onto Ron's lap and face. The compartment erupted in laughter. Aside from that it was and ok ride. Malfoy didn't show his face, so the trio agreed to celebrate later. Thunder crashed as they trudged up to the school from the carriages.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said after a great feast and the Sorting. "Please join me in welcoming our sister school from the States."

The Hall clapped and whistled. Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "As I always point out, the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to any and all students. This includes you Mr. Potter. Also, Mr. Filtch has asked for me to tell you that the North Tower is closed to all students. For obvious reasons, no need to go into that. This year joining us as teachers, we have Mr. and Mrs. Potter who will be taking over the positions of Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions teachers," this was followed by more cheers. But it was hard to tell if it was a welcome for Lily and James or more because they were rid of Snape and Umbridge. "Yes. Well, now that we got that out of the way. This year we will be have something quiet special. A musical compition is being held here between our school and Salem Academy. There are some that suggest the amount of musical talent reflects your magical ability. Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to get ready for it, as it won't start till December. In the mean time please welcome our guest. I have some final words for you and they are twit, blubber worm, and lemon drop. These times are getting tougher and darker everyday. I fear our time with each other is getting shorter and shorter. Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. Sometimes your best friends could be your worst enemies. Ok, off to bed.

"So tell me, is he always like that," Lydia asked as they filed out of the Great Hall and up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Yep,' Ron said. "He's definitely been off his rocker lately. What's gotten into him?"

"The great wizards loose their minds quicker than we do," Hermione said matter-of-factly. Then she added with a smile, "Either that or he's old age is catching up to him and he's turning senile."

"Oh my God, Hermione. I can't believe you said that about a teacher. Hey where'd Harry go," said Ron. Everyone shrugged. "He was right behind us."

"I'm glad you came and told me this, Harry," Dumbledore said after Harry told him about the dreams. "I'm surprised you would trust me with stuff like this after last year."

Harry got angry. "Listen old man. Just because I told you this doesn't mean I trust you or forgive you. You're the only one I thought would know what it meant. It takes a lot to gain my trust, especially once you've lost it. Have you found out anything on who poisoned Hermione?

"No, I'm sorry, I haven't," he said carefully. "I don't think we'll ever find out what happened. We did find something out, though. The bartender had just started that day. The club manager said he showed up out of the blue the day you went. It's possible he was behind it but we won't be able to find out because he was fired that night as well for selling alcohol to minors. Is there anything else troubling you, Harry?"

"Well. Maybe. I don't know," Harry stumbled. "Do you think we should tell Hailey?"

"Yes, but wait till she's ready. Is that all?" Harry nodded. "Ok off to bed, you have class tomorrow. Goodnight"

The next morning it was back to business as normal. Back to classes. Back to life. Hermione was so excited when she got her schedule. Of course, she was the only person in school excited to be going back to classes. That's not normal. Well maybe for her. Harry was so happy to have Hermione back. He just felt so incomplete when she was gone. The last warning bell rang out throughout the castle and everyone took off running towards their classes. The first week just flew by. Soon the first Quidditch match was in their midst. Harry was captain this year, his suspension was lifted, and he worked his team to the bone and they were ready. But there was just one problem, they were playing Slytherin and Draco was the captain. Not good. But if any one could pull it off, it was Gryffindor. Salem Academy had two of its teams playing. You should have seen how hard it was to work out a practice schedule for all the teams. Saturday rolled around and the stands of the stadium were filled with screaming fans. People were dressed in red and gold, silver and green, red and white, and blue and gold. Luna had her lion hat on again and you could hear it roar over the fans cheers. First the Salem teams played. Out came the Cougar's, dressed in blue and gold, which Hailey, Austin and Dave were on. They were followed by the Rough Riders. It was a tough match, each team tied neck and neck but Dave caught the snitch and won the game. Hogwart's turn. Harry led his team out on the field and the stands erupted with cheers. Then Draco led his team out and the stands booed him. The teams gathered in a circle in the air.

"Now I want a nice clean game. From all of you," Madam Hooche said. **Yeah right,** Harry thought. She blew her whistle and the game began.

"Weasley passes to Patile, Patile to tatile. Man those twins are great chasers. Not to mention great in," Seamus started to say but was caught off by McGonagall.

"Seamus. Not you too," she cried out. "Last year Lee Jordan, now him. You just can't find good help these days."

"Sorry, Professor. Back to the match. This seems to be an important match for Gryffindor and Slytherin. Each have something to prove. Their new captains seemed to have greatly prepared for the one. Gryffindor is in the lead 100-40. Come on, Potter, find that snitch," Seamus urged. Harry chuckled to himself as he heard Seamus over the mega phone. It would be a good idea. "Slytherin has possession of the qualffle. Great throw by Parkinson towards the goal but our man, Weasley does an awesome save. What? What the? Oh look at him go! Potter's seen the snitch. Go! Go! Go!"

Harry raced towards the snitch. The cheering of the fans was drowned out by the wind streaming past his ears. He flattened himself against his broom and reached out his hand. Almost. Almost. Got it.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch," Seamus shouted. "Gryffindor wins!"

Ron raced to the ground and ran to the locker rooms as happy as a guy could be. He looked back and seen the crowd gathered around Harry and the rest of the team. Yeah he could be over there, but he'd rather see his girlfriend. But when he did it was a painful site.

There she was sitting with her legs wrapped around Dean Tomas. It looked like she was trying to suffocate him with her mouth. It was sickening. Ron's heart died on the very day. Ripped out and thrown on the floor while Lavender did the Mexican hat dance on it.

"Lavender, how could you," Ron asked in a monotone voice. Lavender's head whipped around and she gasped.

"Ron. Ron you have to believe me. It's not what it looks like. Really," Lavender pleaded. "You have to believe me."

"Save it. I can't believe I trusted you," he darkly. He turned away. "It's over. I never want to see you again."

Two hours later and Harry and Hermione were worried out of their minds. They haven't seen Ron since the match.

"That's it," Harry said after pacing for thirty minutes. "I'm going to find him."

"I'll help," said Hermione.

Harry smiled. "Thanks. Let's go."

First they checked the kitchen. They figured he'd go and get some food for comfort. The house elves said that he'd been there. They wouldn't tell what he asked for because Ron made them promise not to tell anyone. Harry and Hermione looked at each other. That was never good. They searched the floor that Charms was on, they searched the North Tower and everything in between. They finally found him lying in some deserted corridor, mumbling to himself with an empty bottle of whiskey by his side.

"Ron? " Harry asked. He took a step closer. "Ron, mate, are you ok?"

Ron sat up. He laughed. "Me? Ok? I'm always ok. But tell me, _mate, _how would you feel if you had your heart ripped out and handed to you? How would you feel if you found your precious Hermione in the arms of another man. No. You would never. She's not that loose."

Hermione looked ready to cry. "Ron, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense."

"No of course not. I'm too stupid to make sense. Lavender's been cheating on me. I found her shagging Dean Tomas in the locker room. Traitor. I thought we were friends," Ron said as he leaned against a wall for support. Hermione took off in search of Lavender, her ex friend. When she got her hands on her. Then Ron chuckled. "You don't know how good you got it Harry. You got brains, money, fame, looks, and a girl that worships you. What do I got? A fat load of nothing. Poor family, stupidity beyond even Crabb and Goyle's, and ugliness to match, and a girl that takes advantage of me. Why is it always me Harry? Why?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair as both of them sat down on the floor. "I don't know mate. Why does anything happen? From what I've learned, everything that happens, happens for a reason. Maybe you dumping Lavender was a sign that there is someone better than her for you."

"That makes sense," Ron said, sobering up slightly. "Think I got a chance with your sister?"

"Leave her alone," he said and got up and left. Hailey peeked out from around the corner. She saw the all clear and stepped out into the corridor and walked over to Ron.

"Need a hand," she asked. He looked up and nodded. Hailey reached down a hand and pulled him up, putting his left arm around her shoulders. The walked slowly towards the stairs to the tower. "So, what happened? You look pretty hammered."

"My girlfriend has been cheating on me. I walked in on her while she was with another guy."

"Ha ha. Yeah, that is a downer," she said. "I remember when I walked in on Austin when he was sleeping with another girl. We weren't dating or anything, but it hurt a lot. Like he betrayed me. I went out, got drunk, and he found me by the river nearly passed out."

"What happened?"

"I started yelling at him, asking him why I wasn't good enough for him and shit. Really pointless stuff. The way I went on, you'd think I liked him or something. I don't know why I was so mad. You know, it hurts now, and it will hurt for awhile, but you'll get over it. Someone new will come along. And you're just meant for each other. And you'll forget the person who hurt you."

"Password," the Fat Lady asked. Neither of the two realized they had gotten so far. Ron gave her the password, some how and they walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Hailey helped Ron onto his bed.

"I think I have some hangover potion in my trunk. I'll bring it to you in the morning. Trust me you'll want it," she said. Ron looked at her and wouldn't lift his gaze. "What? Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just, you look really pretty."

"You don't mean that. You're still out of your mind," she said. She couldn't figure out if she was trying to convince him that or herself. Hailey got up to leave. "Goodnight, Ron."

"Wait," he called out. But it was to late. She had already left.

AN-Well how was it? I know it took forever. Remember, review review. See ya sometime


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Christmas**

The months past and soon it was Christmas time. All around the castle you could feel it. There was garland wrapped around every railing, Christmas trees in the Great Hall, mistletoe hanging from various doorways, suits of armor singing carols, deep snow on the grounds, and girls going on and on about the Yule Ball. Ah, the Yule Ball. The drawback of the holiday season. Well, for Harry and Ron, who can never seem to get dates. But that shouldn't be a problem this year. Why you ask? Because they have girlfriends. Harry and Hermione were Hogwarts hottest couple. But still a bloke has to ask the girl to the dance regardless if they are dating or not. And Harry was as shy as a lamb. For instance, he still hasn't even managed to hold hands in public with Hermione. The other hottest couple is Ron and Hailey. It's so cute. They are inseparable and not shy at all about showing their affections in front of people. Ron seems to be able to make out in front of anyone. Can you tell? Lavender has been going steady with Dean for two months. Everyone thinks she gave up her smutty ways after Hermione dealt with her, but she's doing Seamus on the side.

A week before break, the list of who was staying was passed around. But the group decided to go to Grimauld Place for the holidays instead of staying. The Yule Ball wasn't that big of deal. The Golden Trio figured headquarters would be better.

"What ever you guys want to do. I'm going to take back Austin, Liddy, and Dave before Christmas and pick up Andrew and Emily," Hailey said over dinner when they were discussing the matter. "Are you guys sure you want me to move in with you? Your rents are cool with it?"

"Yep. They really sorry that you family died," Harry replied. "Are you sad?"

Hailey made an irritated noise and sad, "Hell no. That family was holding me back. Besides, it wasn't my aunt or my babies so I don't give a care."

"Well anyway, we're glad to have you," Harry laughed. "It'll be like old times. Well, we should go to class."

The week passed agonizingly slowly, like most weeks do before the holidays. Then it was time to go home. Not many were going home. Hailey went home with her friends to say good bye and pick up her stuff. Headquarters looked so much nicer than it did 1 year ago. Every room was clean and looked welcoming. In the living room was the hugest Christmas tree with tons of presents under it, wrapped in green and red and other bright colors. Stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that Saint Nicolas soon would be there. It was the most beautiful thing the teens had seen.

"Just think, Harry," said Hermione Christmas Eve morning, as they were lying on Harry's bed. Hermione lying upside down hanging off the side and Harry sitting against the headboard. "One more day till Christmas. Wait till you see what I got you."

Harry groaned. "It's not another huge book is it?"

"No," she replied. Then after an after thought she said, "Well one of them is. But you'll like it. What did you get Ron?"

"I got him a muggle PlayStation2. And as a gag gift that I'm giving him a box of condems. Well actually it might come in handy," Harry said with a laugh. Then the image of Ron and Hailey shagging filled his poor mind. "Ahh, the image! What you get him?"

Hermione was quiet for a minute. "I got him a. I got him a book. Yes, I got Ron a book."

Harry thought Hermione was acting weird. **What is the matter with her? **"Hermione. What kind of book did you get him?

"Uh," she said, followed by another silence.

"Hermione you better tell me what kind of book you got him," Harry said. "Or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll tickle you till you scream," he said dangerously. He held up his hand and wiggled his fingers.

Hermione gasped. "Harry you wouldn't."

Harry started to move toward her. Hermione started panicking. "No, Harry, stay where you are. Harry don't."

He started tickling her really hard. She started to scream. But it was no use because Harry put a silencing charm on the door. Hermione tried to escape but it didn't work. She was laughing so hard she was crying. "Please, let me go. I'll do anything. Please."

"No." Finally she broke free of his grasp and jumped off the bed, but Harry seen that coming and chased her around the room till finally he caught her and pinned her against the wall. They just stood there like that, staring into each others eyes. Then Harry bent his head down and gave Hermione a deep kiss. Then they ended up on the bed.

"Harry stop," Hermione said breaking the kiss. "I think we should stop before we get to far."

Harry closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Your right. Your right."

"I should go," Hermione said and she got off the bed and adjusting her skirt and fixed her hair. She walked out of the room in search of Ginny. Hermione found her in the living room in deep concentration on the chess game between herself and Ron. Hermione cleared her throat. "Ginny. Girl talk. Now"

"What," Ginny asked not looking up. Hermione pulled her up and drug Ginny to her room. "What's with you Hermione.

"Harry and I just made out," Hermione said as she flopped down on her bed.

"What?"

"Yeah," Hermione said smiling. The girls fell into a fit of laughter. "It was heaven on Earth."

Supper was strangely quiet. No one talked unless it was to ask for someone to pass something. You'd think that on Christmas Eve, everyone would be talking about what they thought they would be getting tomorrow but no one was. Harry and Hermione couldn't look each other in the eye. They weren't even sitting next to each other. Something had indeed gone wrong.

"Mum," Ginny asked, breaking the deadly silence, "where's Dad?"

"Oh, Ginny, I don't know," said Mrs. Weasley after a moment. She looked out the kitchen window to see the blizzard outside. "I wish I knew where he was."

Christmas morning arrived and there was a rushing to the tree in the living room. Smiles lit everyone's faces when the seen all the presents under the tree. They each grabbed there presents and ripped them open.

"Wow Harry. A box of condems. Gee thanks," said Ron. Harry chuckled. "Hey these could come in handy, ay Hailey?"

"Yes very handy," she replied busy with the twins new baby gym set.

"Open the next one, smart one," Harry said. He counted off in his head 3..2..1 and….

"Oh my God," Ron shouted. He jumped up and jumped on Harry. "I love you, man. Everyone, this guy, you see him, this guy is the best mate a guy can have. You're a damn lucky girl, Hermione."

"Here, Ron," Hermione said as she grabbed a present and handed it to Ron. "Open mine next."

Ron carefully inspected it before opening it. "No need to open it. It's a book. But I might as well seeing as you're my friend. "Karma-suetra for Dummies? Hermione, you're gross."

Harry's present from Hermione was a new Rolex watch. Harry got her an emerald necklace with matching earrings and a ring. There was still a whole bunch of presents unopened. But the person they were addressed to was missing. Where on Earth is Mr. Weasley?


End file.
